WWE Shuffle
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A multiple pairing, chaptered fic starring pairings inspired by my wwe song file on my phone. Some slash, some het, some smut some fluff. A little bit of everything.
1. Chapter 1

So I rarely put up a cover type letter explaining a fic. But in this instance it's necessary. Here lately I've been blocked with writing so I came up with a great idea to help destroy that block. I put my WWE song file on my phone on shuffle and decided to pair every two superstars whose themes played in a story. Some are rather out there, but some are more along the norm.

Now not all of the pairings will be a smut pairing, and not all will be slash either. There might be multiple pairings staring certain Characters as I have different versions of themes, like Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Kane, Hardyz/Jeff/Matt, Triple H. Stables and Tag Team's apply. ;-)

Some might be long, some might be no more than drabbles, but the main job of this multi-pairing-chapter fic is to enjoy. So open your minds and enjoy. You might find something new that turns your crank. Also not all will feature a Prompt word, so keep that in mind if you see the word Prompt with an N/A next to it.

The start of each fic will be set up this way to alert you to what will be contained in each fic so that you don't read anything you won't like.

Pairing:

Prompt:

Rating:

Warning:

Disclaimer:

And away we go!


	2. JohnCenaAJ

Pairing: John Cena/AJ Lee

Prompt: Power

Rating: M

Warning: Humiliation and sexual hintings. Don't like, don't read. It's that easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe.

"_Actually CM Punk is wrong, they're not losers, they're both winners. Which is why CM Punk will defend his WWE Championship at Summer Slam against….The Big Show….aaaannndddd John Cena. In a Triple Threat match."_

AJ's words sent a cheer up from the crowd and for the camera's John smiled and played it up that it was a good idea. In his mind however he was calling AJ every name in the book. Granted he might be able to overcome the odds and squeak out a win; in fact he'd done that so many times before that it was ridiculous. However since the WrestleMania match against the Rock it was rare that he came out of a major match a winner. In fact it had been over a year since he'd held a title and deep down he was certain that he wasn't going to come out the winner this time either. He'd done something to anger the higherup's and this was their way of punishing him; he was certain of it.

The sound of the cameras ringside clicking off and the fact that Paul Wight was standing and rubbing his head to clear the cobwebs let John know that it was ok to move. He sat up and ran his hands over his hair before exiting the ring and making his way back to the back. He could still hear Phil screaming at AJ; the deep tenor of his anger ringing through the hallways and echoing even over the bustle of the crew starting to tear down the pieces that weren't needed any longer and hauling them away to the trucks.

John moved down the hall to stand outside of the door; determined to have his own one on one meeting with AJ after Phil was done with her.

"You're crazy AJ, why would you even put me in that sort of a match?"

"Because I'm the GM and the match as already been approved by the Board of Directors. Now I suggest that you go and start putting together a good plan of action. You have Paul and John to defeat."

The door was jerked open and Phil came storming out, snarling at John before he disappeared down the hall. John took a moment to take a deep breath before he entered the room and shut the door, clearing his throat to announce his presence. AJ had been in the middle of removing her blazer jacket and she looked up; smiling at him as she draped it over the back of her chair and then took a seat behind the large desk, her hands folded on the top primly.

"John Cena, one of the last men I thought I'd see in my office. Take a seat and tell me how I can help you."

John pulled out one of the leather wingback chairs that had been placed in the room and sat, rubbing his hands on his jean shorts as he looked AJ straight in the eyes.

"I'm just questioning the intelligence of setting up a triple threat match for SummerSlam, that's all."

AJ arched an eyebrow as she stood and moved around to the front of the desk to lean against it, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at John. He faltered under her gaze and looked down, his eyes catching on the flowing fabric of her suit pants where it brushed the tops of her feet and then traveling back up to her waist where her white linen shirt was clenched around her tiny waist by it.

"I would think that you John would like to be put back in the title hunt. After all it's been while hasn't it? Since you've held it? I would think that you would do anything I ask for the chance to have this opportunity."

"It's not that I'm not grateful AJ.."

"Ms. Lee."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me John. My name is Ms. Lee, GM of RAW." AJ stood straight and moved around the side of her desk, standing with her back towards John with her hands clasped behind her. "Still, if you don't want this chance John let me know and I'll pull you from the match."

AJ's words had been more than white noise; John's eyes had centered on how the fabric of the pants had caressed and hugged her backside to perfection.

"John?"

He pulled his eyes away just in time as AJ turned, her head tilted to the side as she looked at him. A smile spread slowly over her face as she moved over and leaned over; her face only a few inches from John's. She tilted her head the other way, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulder and brushing past his face as she tapped a finger to his jaw.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you John?"

"I-I-I did and I think it's a great idea!" He stuttered as he tried to look anywhere but at the open V of her shirt and the hint of the cleavage it exposed.

AJ stood back straight and laughed as she moved away again and took a seat behind the desk; leaning back in her chair with her legs crossed.

"Is that so? So you want to be pulled out of the match John?" She picked up her phone and flipped it open, smirking as she scrolled through her contacts.

"What?! No, that's a bad idea, a very bad idea. I need this A—Ms. Lee, I need this chance."

"But you just said it was a good idea John." She sits the phone down and looks at John; her eyes glittering as she taps her knee. "You do need this chance don't you John." A smirk ghosts across her face as she wets her lips. "How bad do you need this chance John?"

"W-what?"

"I said John, how bad do you need this chance? Are you willing to do anything for it?"

John bit his lip as he looked away; he'd seen enough adult films to know where this was going but he couldn't help the way his blood started to heat up at the thought, he'd heard of other superstars paying 'lip service' to other GM's in the past and in retrospect; at least AJ was a woman. He let his eyes settle on AJ for only a second before he looked at the desktop, his voice rather strained sounding as he spoke.

"I guess that depends on you want you're implying."

"I think you know what I'm implying John. I want you on your knees…begging me for this chance John."

"What?" John shook his head as blinked at AJ in confusion.

AJ leaned in close, her lips mere inches from John's ear as she toyed with the dogtags around his neck; her breath warm and moist as it puffed against his ear.

"On your knees Johnny and beg me for your spot in the match before I call the Board of Directors and tell them that you want out of the match."

AJ gave one last tug on the tags before straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest as she leveled John with one of her smiling stares. Fire crawled up his face as he slipped from the chair to land on his knees; his eyes focused on AJ's shoes as he wet his lips. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out; the words stuck in his throat where his pride held them in a strangle hold. John swallowed again; his voice hoarse as he forced the words from his throat.

"A-A-J."

"Excuse me?"

"I-I-I mean, Ms. Lee, please don't take this away from me. I need this right now; this chance means everything to me. Please don't take me out. I'll do anything for this chance."

He looked up through his lowered lashes and watched as she tapped her chin in thought. The smile never wavered and when she looked down the glint was still in her eye. She reached down and tilted John's head up a bit more, tapping his cheek.

"Lick my shoe."

"What?"

"You heard me John. Lick. My. Shoe."

"I refuse."

"Then you can count yourself out of the Triple Threat match."

John growled; he was caught between a rock and a hard place, if it were anyone else he'd have already taken a chance and physically shown them what he thought of their offer. Bending down with his hands on the floor he looked at the high polished shoe; his nose wrinkled as he drug his tongue across the tip before jerking back up and making a face. AJ laughed and patted John's head like a faithful dog before going back and sitting back down behind her desk.

"Good boy, and if you continue being a Good Boy there is no telling what all you will earn from me. Now go, I have work to do Johnny boy, make sure you close the door on the way out."

John scrambled to his feet and scowled as he slammed out of the room feeling as if he had gotten himself into something that he wasn't sure he could out of easily and wondering what all AJ was going to have to him do before it was all said and done.


	3. BrodusClayMachoMan

Pairing: Brodus Clay/Macho Man

Prompt: N/A

Rating: E

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe. Also if anyone has the Twitter name in this fic, I'm sorry, I tried to make up one that wasn't taken.

Brodus smiled as the camera crew for WWE Inbox cornered him and handed him a question as they started taping.

" KanesDarkKitten wants to know who my inspiration to become a wrestler was and if I've ever met them. Excellent question and might I add an imaginative name. I don't think that Kane would have an animal; let alone a kitten but I'm sure if he did it would be a dark one."

Brodus laughed as he shook his head.

"To answer your question, my inspiration was the Macho Man Randy Savage. The man oozed style and charisma every time he stepped out of the curtain and he could either make you love him or hate him. I wanted to be just like him."

Brodus' grin faltered a bit as he cleared his throat, his eyes looking a little sad as he focused on something further down the hall.

"I did get to meet the Macho Man. It wasn't long after I started training. He gave me some of the best advice that I've ever been given my entire time in this business. 'Don't forget who you are or where you come from. After that bell rings and the ring is torn down all you have is family. The fans might put you on top but family keeps you and no matter if you lose every single match you're in you will always be a champion to their family.' I live by that, my family and my friends mean everything to me and I'll never forget those words as long as I live."

There was a slight tremble in Brodus's voice as the camera man lowered his camera and the segment was done. Brodus smiled and waved as they parted ways; his head down as he made his way towards the locker room in quiet retrospect. Despite the loud, cheery sound of the locker room Brodus heard nothing as he dressed after his shower he let his phone ring; waiting patiently for the person on the other end to pick up. Though it never happened and the phone went to voicemail he smiled as he picked up the plastic device and left a short message.

"Hello Mama, I miss you and I'll be home soon. Love you and hope you have a good day tomorrow."

Flipping the phone shut Brodus dropped it back into his bag and felt around until he pulled free a pair of sunglasses with white stripes haphazardly placed over the lenses. With a large grin he started towards the parking garage, stopping every once in a while to turn in a slow circle with his hands outstretched or to exclaim 'Ohhh Yeaaahhhhh" as he exited the building humming Pomp and Circumstance.


	4. Santino Michael McGillicutty

Pairing: Santino Marella/Michael McGillicutty

Prompt: N/A

Rating: E

Warning: None

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe. Was watching Santino's Foreign Exchange and the by play between Michael and Santino was just too funny not to write anything about it. xD

"This is getting ridiculous. He's everywhere." Michael grumped as he looked around catering in a paranoid fashion.

"Why don't you just flatten him and be done with it?"

"Because it won't stop him. For some reason Santino wants to touch my beard. And no-one, I mean no one touches the beard."

Across from him Husky Harris rolled his eyes and put down the newest game magazine he'd been reading to reach across the table and tug lightly on the dark facial hair. With a smirk he sat back in his chair as if nothing happened and picked his magazine back up and opened to the page he'd been reading.

"Well that was easy."

Michael scowled and kicked his friend in the shin as he combed his fingers through the think, coarse hair. He had to come up with a way to get Santino to leave be; the man popped everywhere from catering to the men's bathroom and the whole thing was starting to creep Michael out. Even as lost in thought as Michael appeared to be he was to stop Santino with a slap to the hand; turning to face Santino with growl.

"No-one touches the beard."

"Ah, you sona-ma-gun. One day McGillicutties…hear my words, one day I will toucha your beard."

Pointing two fingers at his eyes and then back at Michael Santino backed his way out of Catering; leaving Michael and Husky alone again.

"That man has a man crush on you." Husky chortled as he stood; his magazine under his arm as he patted Michael on the shoulder.

"Knock it off."

He smacked Husky's hand away with a scowl; his mood turning darker as Husky laughed and left him alone. The salad that Michael had been nibbling on no longer appealed to him and with a sighed growl he threw it away and stalked towards the locker room to change. Even with his anger running high he kept looking over his shoulder ever few minutes just to make sure that Santino wasn't sneaking up on him. As he stripped out of his clothes and slipped into his ring gear Michaels eyes kept sweeping the area around in preparation of a sneak attack.

A hand landed on his shoulder as he was tying his boots and he jumped; tipping off the bench to land on the floor in an ungraceful heap. With a yelped growl he jumped to his feet and swung his hand wildly to block any hands that might have been coming towards his face.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Perfect jr."

Michael flushed as he looked sheepishly at Heath; running his fingers through his short cropped hair and scuffing his feet against the sealed concrete flooring.

"Sorry man, I'm just a little jumpy."

"I can see that." Heath laughed as he started taping his wrists. "You look as nervous as a Turkey on Thanksgiving, naw'mean?"

Michael flushed darker as he rubbed his hands over his face in an exasperated manner. The blank look from Heath stated plainly that the redhead had wanted Michael to explain and he rolled his eyes as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"It's….It's Santino..he keeps trying to touch my beard. He's stalking me."

"Well it some pretty rocking scruff, and if anyone would know about rocking scruff it's me, The One Man Southern Rock Band. But maybe take it to Vince? See what ol' Vinnie Mac will do about it?" It was Michael's turn to stare blankly and Heath colored as he laughed. "It was only a suggestion. How about you give 'Tino a taste of his own medicine?"

"What?"

"He wants to touch your beard, right?"

"Right."

"So try to touch his unibrow. After a few attempts he'll see how annoying it is and to have to keep telling someone 'No' and having them invade his personal space."

"But I don't want to touch Santino's unibrow." Michael stated with a scrunched face.

"You don't have to actually touch it, just pretend. Do you want him to stop bothering you?"

"Well…yes."

"Then touch the unibrow."

"But I don't want—"

"_Touch it._"

"But—"

"_TOUCH IT._"

"Fine." Michael breathed in defeat as he shook his head.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Good luck to you Perfect Jr." Heath laughed as he nodded his head to Michael and walked off.

Michael stayed in his spot as he tried to come up with a way to make Heath's plan work; his mind running over scenario aft scenario and rejecting them all. He wasn't going to stalk the man, that was for sure, he'd had enough of Santino popping out of nowhere to do it that he wasn't going to even try and come up with the imaginative ways to get into Santino's personal space. A shadow fell over Michael and he moved out of the way, striking out of habit and putting his finger right between Santino's eyes; touching the coarse, black, blushy hair of Santino's unibrow.

"Whatta you doing McGillicutties?"

"Touching your unibrow."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to touch my beard?"

"Because itsa so full and manly looking. Itsa just begging to touched."

Michael stood blinking in disbelief and Santino took advantage of the distraction and ran his finger over the beard quickly before dashing off hooting and hollering triumphantly. With a sigh Michael took his seat again; his mind still trying to come to terms with it all. A noise from his right brought his head up and he watched as Santino chased Heath down the hall.

"Hold up Slaters! I only want to feel your luscious fiery hairs."

"Get away from me you freak." Heath called out over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hall.

"I will get you Slaters. I got the McGillicutties and I'll get you too. This isn't over!" Santino bellowed as he followed, his hand outstretched and the fingers grasping as if he was near enough to tangle them in Heath's hair.

"TOUCH THE UNIBROW HEATH!" Michael yelled as he watched the two men disappear around the corner; mumbling to himself as he made his way to the gym, "I need a new job."


	5. Heath DX

Pairing: Heath Slater/DX (Shawn Michaels & Triple H)

Prompt: N/A

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, man on man sex, bukkake, threesome

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe. And this was all made possible by the great and amazing Writer Cath who helped me put things together for this. :)

They had a plan, a simple plan, but a plan none the less. Word around the locker room was that Heath Slater was the next Shawn Michaels and that didn't sit well with the current Shawn Michaels. They waited until Heath had entered the locker room showers before they made their move; the chatter in the locker room dying down as their presence became known and after a few glares and jerked thumbs towards the doors the room was empty except for Heath—whom was singing off key in the showers.

They traded devious grins as they waited outside the showers; Shawn picking at his nails while Hunter played with his tie, intent on catching the red head off guard. Finally the water turned off and moments later Heath came strolling out; tiny droplets of water clinging to his skin and winking like diamonds and his hair clinging wetly to his face and throat.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here Shawn; the kid every is saying is the next you."

Heath jerked a little, the sight of both men taking him by surprise as everyone knew that Hunter Helmsley and Shawn Michaels had private change rooms and showers and didn't hang out in the midcard locker rooms.

"You've heard that too?" Heath grinned as he moved over to his gear bag and rifled through it for a brush. "I've only jus begun and they're talkin' 'bout me like that. I tole everyone that the One Man Southern Rock band was goin' to blow their minds."

"Slow down there Red." Shawn interjected; pushing away from his wall and moving over close to Heath; his blue eyes dragging over Heath's glowing skin slowly. "I don't think you have what it takes to be the next HBK."

"I don't know Shawn…he's got the goofy accent, the ability to make people hate him the moment he opens his mouth and a full head of think hair." Hunter threw in as he circled Heath; his golden eyes roaming up and down Heath in a hungry manner.

Heath's eyes flicked between both men as he took a step back and Hunter grinned as a momentary flash of fear darted across Heath's face. Quickly he moved and pinned Heath up against the lockers; leaning in to growl in Heath's ear as he drug a finger causally up Heath's arm.

"So tell me Slater, why do you think people are calling you the next Shawn Michaels?"

Heath's eyes darted from Hunter's face over to Shawn's and then back again; sure that they were setting him up for something but like always his mouth opened of its own accord and he couldn't stop what came out of it.

"B-because I'm freakin' awesome in the ring. Sure I don't do those flippy do's that HBK does, but really why would I want to? I don't want to take away the only thing that Jussin's good at, naw'mean?"

Hunter snorted as he drug his finger from Heath's shoulder to his nipple where he circled the light pink nub with his nail until it hardened and was accompanied by a light moan that ghosted past Heath's lips.

"Kid we ain't talking about those flips and things your pretty little Justin can do.." Hunter's words died off as he leaned in again and swiped his tongue over the racing pulse in Heath's neck. "We're talking more…_physical_…than that." He purred before nipping Heath's ear.

"Yeah Red, being Shawn Michaels means one thing around here…everyone wants a piece. Trust me I know….I'm Shawn Michaels."

"We know HeartBreaker; you've not let anyone forget…ever."

Shawn stuck his tongue out at Hunter before moving over and dropping down to his knees in front of Heath; shuffling a towel under them with a wince before getting comfortable. Slowly then he started ghosting his hands up the toned legs to knead at the firmly muscled thighs; sighing in spite of himself. It was easy to tell that just the small bit of attention that they were paying Heath had thrown the young man into hyper drive; his body was trembling and his breathing was nothing more than ragged pants. It was a tiny thread of control that held the redhead in place and it wouldn't take much to snap it; something both of them were looking forward to doing. Trading devious grins with Shawn, Hunter started teasing Heath's throat with licks and light nips as Shawn's head disappeared under the white terry cloth that was the only covering separating Heath from their hungry gazes.

"Wha? Whoa!?"

Heath's surprised yelp melted into a moan as his hands grasped at Hunter's shirt for ancorhage and his head tilted back to expose his throat to encourage Hunter silently.

"Well he's a little slow on the uptake, but the Kid's a natural." Hunter snickered as he reached up to run his fingers through the damp locks before tugging lightly.

Heath shuddered and whined low in his throat when Hunter pulled away and he tried to get his eyes to focus clearly as he reached down to remove the towel that had been shielding Shawn from view.

"As your friend here can see, I'm far from a Kid Hunner."

Shawn nodded without missing a beat; his teeth grazing over one piece of skin over and over again before he sucked on the mark to darken it; his tongue pressing against the bruised flesh and wringing another ragged and broken sounding moan from Heath.

"Haa..hngh..Hunnnerrrr….Shawwwwwnnnnnnn…"

Heath's cries rang out loudly in the empty locker room and Hunter smirked as he pulled away once more and took a seat on the bench; freeing himself from his jeans and stroking himself slowly as he watched Shawn and Heath. Shawn had one hand resting on Heath's abdomen to hold the red head still as he slowly took as much of Heath's cock into his mouth and as he could and suckle lightly.

"See Slater. Shawn's' a genius with his mouth; both running it and using it. Time to see if you're just as good. I know you can work the mic, but can you work something longer and harder?"

Heath blinked stupidly at Hunter for a moment and Hunter was sure that Heath's brain was trying to make sense of something other than the moist warmth of Shawn's mouth, but all the pieces seemed to be lost in translation. Hunter gave Shawn a look before jerking his head; waiting as Shawn gave the straining, hard flesh one last long, slow lick before pulling and away and smacking Heath's hip and pushing him in Hunter's direction.

"On your knees Slater." Hunter smirked as he ran his thumb over the leaking head and smeared the glistening juices over the throbbing organ and making it shine.

The movement of his hand seemed to hypnotize Heath because Hunter watched as Heath moved closer without taking his eyes from the rhythmic pumping; dropping to his knees before him as he licked his lips. Tentatively Heath placed his hands on Hunter's thighs, his eyes sliding over the impressive erect length.

"It's not going to bite kid, it'll spit if you treat it right, but it won't bite."

"I know that.."

Heath's face flushed a brighter red than his hair as his hands crept closer, brushing the base lightly and making Hunter jump. A playful, devious smile tilted Heath's lips up at the corner as he lightly drug a finger nail over the turgid, veiny surface; his tongue making a similar trip until Heath was licking away the pearly droplets of pre-cum that kept escaping the heard. Hunter growled as he gripped his shaft and traced Heath's lips with it, coating the pale petals with the shining cream.

"Open up Slater."

Face flushed with lust and eyes glazed with need Heath did as told, opening his mouth obediently and taking the head into his mouth; swirling his tongue around the helmeted head and tracing the sensitive veins before bobbing slowly. Hunter's hands tangled in Heath's hair and used the hold to guide Heath's lips up and down, going further each time until Heath's nose was pressed against his pelvic bone. A loud gravelly groan clawed itself free from Hunter's throat as Heath's throat muscles massaged his cock when Heath swallowed around the hard flesh.

Not one to be left out Shawn stretched out on the floor and wrapped around Heath, licking and teasing Heath's shaft before taking it back into his mouth and setting a steady pace; one hand massaging hip as the other gripped his own hard member and pumped slowly. Muffled groans and sucking noises filled the air around them and played a steady undercurrent to Hunter's ragged pants and growls.

It wasn't long before Hunter felt himself on the verge of losing control he reluctantly pulled his cock from Heath's mouth; groaning as it came free with a wet pop, a string of saliva mixed with pre-cum clinging desperately to Heath's lips and the head; stretching to nearly nothing before breaking. Hunter tugged on Shawn's hair to pull him away from Heath before non-too-gently dragging Heath up into his lap and situated him so that Heath's back was pressed against his chest.

Taking a deep breath Hunter lined himself up with Heath's tight ring of muscle and using the copious amount of leaking cream to slick the puckered orifice; pushed inside slowly, growling at the intense hug around him.

"FUCK!" Heath cried out as he dug his nails into Hunter's thighs.

Once the head breached the barrier gravity brought Heath the rest of the way down, making both men groan loudly. Hunter waited a few moments before moving; his hands holding onto Heath's hips and guiding the redhead up and down slowly, stretching Heath more than he'd ever been stretched in his life. Shawn waited until they established a rhythm before going back to bobbing on Heath's cock; working his mouth hard and fast as he rolled and kneaded Hunter's balls.

After few moments Hunter's thrusts were meeting and matching Shawn's movements as Heath writhed and rocked between them; his eyes closed in bliss as he panted and whimpered.

"Please…so close…wanna…..wanna cum…please Hunner…Shawn!"

Hunter bit down on Heath's shoulder before growling harshly in Heath's ear. "Do it, I want to see it run down Shawn's chin."

Heath's body tensed before his head tipped back and a nearly animal like noise exploded from his lips. Hunter bit the inside of his cheek as Heath jerked wildly on his lap before sagging back against Hunter's chest bonelessly and panting brokenly. Hunter felt his balls draw up in preparation of release and he growled deeply as he pulled free and laid Heath down on the bench, moving to stand beside him and stroking fast until he erupted with a loud howl; covering Heath's stomach and thighs with thick ropes of cum.

Exhausted Hunter plopped back down on the bench and watched as Shawn moved between Heath's thighs and started ramming into him; groaning as he hammered away gracelessly. The sound of skin slapping together loudly echoed like a gunshot in the empty room and Hunter watched with a sated, pleased expression as Shawn pulled out at the last minute and shot his load over Heath's sweat slicked skin, a couple of spurts reaching as high as Heath's cheek.

With an airy sigh Shawn dropped down onto the bench as well and a comfortable silence wrapped around the three as they fought to slow their ragged breathing until it was nothing more than light exhales. Once Hunter's legs stop feeling like they were made of Jell-O he stood and offered Heath his hand.

"As much as I like the look of you covered in our spunk Slater, it's time for as shower."

"What can I say, I'm the Ooonnnnee Maaaaaan Southern Rock Band ba—baby. I look good in anything." Heath offered with an exhausted smirk.

Hunter shook his head with a snort as he lead the two spent Southerners to the shower; Shawn was bad enough, but he had a feeling that Heath Slater was going to be worse.


	6. Wade Matt Hardy

Pairing: Matt Hardy/Wade Barrett

Prompt: N/A

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, man on man sex, drinking, public sex

Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters, I'm not making any money off of them, and this ISN'T true. It's made believe.

He wasn't one to be star struck but as he stood there Wade couldn't stop staring. Across from him stood the pros and Wade slowly let his eyes sweep over them. Speaking in low tones in the corner were Matt Hardy and Chris Jericho; their eyes ghosting over the fidgeting newbies while they waited for NXT to start. Each rookie had already been assigned their pros and they'd spend some one on one time with them but for the most part the rookies had been confined to the large house they'd been placed in for the duration of the contest. As Wade drifted his eyes over Matt's tight jeans, Matt Striker climbed into the ring and said a few things to the pros before he cleared them out of the ring.

Wade's eyes stayed glued to the jeans; watching the way the cupped Matt's ass and toned legs. He let his eyes wander from head to toe a few times before settling his gaze back on then full rounded globes of Matt's ass as he imagined grabbing the ball chain that bit into Matt's throat and using it as leverage to fuck Matt so hard that the older man lost all muscle function and could only beg him for more as Wade left his claiming bites on the strong column of Matt's throat.

The sound of music jerked Wade away from his thoughts and he straightened his coat as his name was called; smirking as he and Chris made their way to the ring. Introductions were ran through and the pros were once again dismissed and again Wade's eyes were glued to the elder Hardy's posterior as he followed behind Heath Slater's pro Christian. After that Wade didn't have many opportunities to covertly ogle the object of his current lusts and before he realized it the show was over and the ring aprons and ropes were being changed over for SmackDown.

As the rookies were herded back stage Matt stopped Justin and took the younger man aside; asking if he wanted to accompany him to the ring for his match and Wade sneakily moved just close enough to hear them even as he pretended to be absorbed in removing his jacket and wrist tapes.

"And after the show a few of us are going to his local bar to unwind. You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Thank you Mr. Hardy." Justin grinned.

"Matt, just call me Matt. You can bring any of the other rookies along if you wish; the more the merrier after all."

A lady with purple hair and a lip ring tapped Matt's shoulder and handed Matt a clipboard before touching the ear transmitter that she wore and listening for a moment before taking off in hurry.

"I'm going to get changed, you hang out here and I'll be right back."

Justin nodded and Matt headed back down the hall towards the locker room; pulling his hair free of its elastic prison as he went and sending it swishing over his shoulders and causing Wade to groan as he pictured wrapping the dark mass around his hand and pulling hard. Without trying to arouse suspicion Wade threw his wrist tape in the garbage and started down the same way Matt had gone; stopping when Justin call his name.

"Barrett!"

"Yes?"

The word was shadowed by an arched eyebrow as Wade turned to face Justin; whom was shifting from foot to foot nervously and flushing slightly.

"Uh…Matt asked me to go along tonight out to a bar and he said I could invite anyone to go with us…and well…uhhhmm..I wanted to know If you…haaa….wanted to go?"

The flush on Justin's cheeks grew darker and it took Wade a moment to realize that Justin was asking him out in a date like manner. Normally he'd be flattered, after all Justin fell into his type; dark haired and flexible; the only one that didn't was Justin's partner in pranking crime Heath, but he coveted the redhead for different reasons.

"I'd be happy to go Gabriel, why don't you go ask Slater and Sheffield. I'm sure they'd love a reason to go out and drink themselves more stupid than normal." He suggested with a small smile; hoping that he'd been able to avoid a potentially awkward situation.

"Ohh….uh, sure. Sooo see you after Smackdown?"

Wade nodded as he hurried away; his mind burying Justin and his school boy crush under the thought of the bigger game he was after how he wanted to bring the older man down. The locker room was overly noisy and Wade made his way through the crowded room, glancing down the aisles until he spotted Matt. The dark haired man was in a state of undress where his button down shirt was gone and the fly of his jeans was undone and open as Matt chatted with those around him. Wade took up residence in the aisle just across from Matt but situated himself to where he could see the other man but he was relatively hidden from view.

A low groan built up in his throat as he watched Matt slide his jeans down the thick, muscled hips only to bend over to tug his blue tights into the place. The stretchy lycra/spandex mix clung to the toned calves and thick thighs before hugging the bountiful rounded globes of Matt's ass and for the first time in his life Wade felt envious of an inanimate object.

"You stare any harder Bare-it and the poor man will go up in flames."

Wade jerked around; color blooming in his cheeks momentarily as he looked up into the smirking features of Heath. The red head ran a hand through his shortened red locks as he looked over his shoulder to where Matt was tying the strings on his tights and Wade scowled; no one was supposed to look at the other man like that. Biting back a growl Wade stood and started to remove his knee pads and unlace his boots.

"I'm quite sure I don't know to what you're referring to Slater."

"Uh-huh. And I'm not going to blow all you no-name wannabes out of the water and win NXT." Heath laughed as he stripped down to his boxers and started to change into his street clothes.

Wade snorted in derision and turned his attention back to Matt only to find that the old man had already left. Swallowing an annoyed huff Wade got to his feet again and purposely shouldered Heath into the lockers as he made his way back to his bag that was two rows up to gather his shower kit. His shower was a length affair for so reason other than he needed time to think and he'd always done his best thinking in under the scalding spray of a shower. By the time Wade exited the showers his skin was pruny and bright red in patches from repeated and absentminded scrubbings but he had a plan of attack in place it made it all worth it.

The end of SmackDown couldn't come quick enough and Wade ignored both Heath's snide remarks and Justin's adoring puppy eyes when he joined them in the parking garage where they waited for Matt to show up and give them directions to the bar. Their patience was rewarded a few long moments later as Matt, Chris, Christian, and a few others came sauntering up and motioned for them to follow. The bar was only a block away and Wade used the time to gaze his fill at Matt's ass as they walked; the distressed jeans once again playing devil's advocate and putting the amazing backside on display.

By the time they all made the door and filed inside the small establishment Matt was already mingling with the other patrons with a drink in one hand and a smile on his face. It would be awhile before he could make his move so Wade took up a spot by the bar and called the bartender over to him and instructing the man to make sure that Matt's glass never emptied. A few well placed, high bills later and Wade was watching as Matt's tumbler of whiskey was replaced over and over again with the man knowing it and it wasn't long before the effects of the drink could be detected. Matt was swaying slightly as he stood and the few times that Wade could hear his voice the deep Southern twang was slurred.

A smirk crossed Wade's face as he watched Matt stumble towards the bathroom and he followed quickly; shutting and locking the door behind them and then leaning against it to watch.

"H-hey Wade!" Matt hiccupped with a grin as his shuffled to the sinks to watch his hands. "Having fun?"

"I am and I want to thank you…" Wade practically purred as his eyes flicked from the top of Matt's head to his feet and then back again.

"You don't have to do that." Matt grinned as he stuck his hands under the water to rinse the soap from them.

Wade pushed away from the door and moved up behind Matt; placing his hands lightly on Matt's hips as he bent his head to nip at Matt's throat.

"Hey!" Matt protested weakly as he gave only a small struggle to free himself.

"Shhhh, let me thank you."

Wade sucked on the spot he'd nipped as his hands moved around to the front of Matt's jeans where he rubbed lightly for a few moments before he popped the fly and slipped his hands inside; one wrapping around Matt's hardening length while the other drug blunted nails across Matt's thighs. Any protests from Matt were either swallowed away or broken, airy pants as Matt arched into his touch. Matt's head tipped to the side, exposing his neck and Wade grinned as he bit down again; sucking hard on the mark as Matt reached back and grabbed his hair, yanking hard with a whimpered moan.

Wade's grin grew wider as he pushed Matt's jeans and boxers down to his knees and bent Matt over the sink; placing the older man's hands on the cool porcelain before kneeling behind Matt and gently spreading the round globes. He took a moment just to admire the tiny puckered muscle before slowly dragging his tongue from the base of Matt's balls, over the pale ring—where he spent a few moments bathing the pale orifice slowly and thoroughly—then dragging his tongue up the valley between the globes and leaving a hard nip to each fleshy orb.

Stuttered and garbled pleadings were dripping from Matt's lips the more Wade teased; the half protesting sounds finally giving way to the needy whines and movements of Matt pressing back towards his face. Wade pulled away, his hands gripping and massaging each mound as he listened to the breathy whines and cries; his grey slacks uncomfortably tight and sending small shots of pain through his body where his hard length pressed against its fabric prison. It might have been the sadist in him, but he wanted to hear more; he wanted to hear Matt beg. He reached around and palmed Matt's twitching cock, pumping slowly as he went back to slicking the tight seal of Matt's entrance; gently pushing his tongue in and retreating only to do it again.

"Wade!" Matt cried out; his body trembling violently and his fingers white where they gripped the chipped sink. "Quit…quit teasing me and fuck me already…"

Smirk in place Wade stood and grabbed Matt by the hips; grinding into the dark haired man as he continued to stroke him slowly, adding a bit of pressure to the head when he'd swipe his thumb across it to clean away the drops of pre-cum that welled there. Matt's hips were constantly moving; rolling and bucking as they moved together and Wade could only endure so much before he hurriedly pulled himself free from his slacks and after slicking himself with spit; plunged into Matt, filling him completely with one hard thrust.

"FUCK!"

"That's what we're doing Hardy…" Wade snorted as he started a quick, hard pace.

The sound of their skin slapping together was deafening and Wade growled as he wrapped a hand in Matt's hair yanked to jerk Matt's head back; exposing the sleek column of Matt's throat which Wade wasted no time in littering with dark bites.

"Hharder…haharharder please…."

Matt's broken mewl combined with the clenching of Matt's muscles around his throbbing length was enough to send Wade into overdrive and he hammered away with every ounce of force in his body. Each bone rattling thrust slammed Matt into the sink and Wade was certain that there would be bruises there later; marring the olive tan skin and reminding Matt of his domination.

"Close…so close, want to…please Wade, I wanna cum…"

Wade snarled as he raked his nails over Matt's thighs and ass as he sped up the pace he was using to stroke Matt's cock. It'd been a long time since he'd had anything approaching as dirty and raw as this encounter and pleasure seeped from every pour of his body as he continued to punish Matt. He leaned down and bit at Matt's ear, growling as he licked the shell.

"Then do it, I want everyone beyond those doors to hear you scream like the back alley trollop you are.."

Matt's body trembled violently before the other man tensed and a deep almost painful scream erupted from his lips. Wade felt the warm rush of Matt's seed over his fingers and the continual pulsating of Matt's tight sheath milked Wade's orgasm from his and he howled loud enough to wake the dead as he spilled deep inside of Matt. Convulsing hard Wade wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and pressed his face into the cool skin of Matt's back, kissing the base of Matt's neck.

Fatigue wrapped around Wade and it took everything in Wade's power to pull free of Matt's body, stumbling back to rest against one of the stall doors as he watched his juices run down Matt's thighs. A soft snore sounded from the bent over man and when Wade moved over and pulled the hair away from Matt's face he found the older man asleep; his full lips curled in a sated smile. With a slight chuckle Wade wet a paper towel and cleaned away the drying mess from Matt's thighs and pulled his boxers and jeans back into place.

Just so the man didn't injure himself Wade maneuvered him into a sitting position on the floor; situation him as comfortably as possible. Before leaving Wade fished Matt's cell from his pocket and saved his own information into it before slipping it back into the passed out man's shirt pocket. The elder Hardy didn't know it, but he was Wade's newest play toy and that number was soon going to be the only number that would matter to the dark haired man.

With a smirk Wade made his way back to the bar; sipping his drink as he plotted out many more play-dates for the two of them, possibly involving few other of his favorite 'toys'.


End file.
